Season 4 Episode 3: Blood Inheritance
by Moth To A Flame 86
Summary: France retracts its support of the Borgia empire, forcing Cesare to return to Rome to enlist his own Italian army. Resenting his aspirations, the condottieri begin the task of recruitment, meanwhile conspiring against him. Alexander continues to pursue the events of the Vatican, and Cardinal Sforza implies Rufio in the proceedings. Lucrezia and Cesare reach a reconciliation.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a fictional writing depicting my imagination of the events that could occur if there was a Season 4 continuation of "The Borgias". I own no rights to any of the characters, and the historical aspects of the story have been enhanced or tweaked using creative license to make for an enjoyable story. **

**This is temporarily being presented in a summary format until further details can be written in. **

**Rated M for Mature Teens**

**Thank you for reading!**

**BLOOD INHERITANCE**

Despite the victory in Marche, the French allies decide to recall their armed forces from Cesare's grasp, citing the broken alliance as their excuse to end support of the Borgia Empire. Determined to still take Naples, Cesare returns to Rome to replenish his forces, with Lucrezia and Louise in tow. En route, Da Vinci intimates to Cesare that despite the appearance of drowning, Charlotte died of poison. The condottiere are commissioned to enlist additional forces to build an Italian army, yet during their recruit they also begin a secret plot of betrayal – first by seeking out Rufio's inside advantage. Unaware of Rufio's dealings with Cardinal Sforza and Della Rovere, they reach a profitable agreement. In Rome, Alexander is both relieved to see Cesare return victorious, and angered by the loss of France's support. Cesare assures him he will build forces from the support of the Italian states, yet Alexander continues to stress over the events in the Vatican. Informing Cesare of the replacement of Cardinal Antonelli with Todeschini, and imprisonment of Cardinal Adriano, he has him investigate further and Cesare has his own audience with Cardinal Sforza. Sforza divulges nothing, but tips Cesare off about Rufio, implying he is not to be trusted. In secret, Todeschini notifies Della Rovere about the Borgia's loss of French allies and they discuss their next play. Lucrezia cares for Louise and visits Giovanni at Vanozza's home. She contemplates wedding the suitor from Ferrara she met in France, whose inheritance could protect the family and help replenish the treasury and arms. Cesare seeks answers from Rufio, who in turn accuses Cardinal Sforza. Uncertain on whom to trust, Cesare faces a critical decision and confers with Alexander on their next steps, but before he can act, Alexander admonishes him to visit his family. Cesare goes to Vanozza and while there, shares a tender moment with Louise and Giovanni, reflecting on their similarity to himself and Lucrezia and how much they have changed over time. After witnessing her brother's emotional expression, Lucrezia is anguished and confesses to Charlotte's murder. Pent by guilt in failing to cleanse her sins and already knowing the truth, Cesare tearfully forgives her.


	2. Scene I The French Court

**SEASON 4, EPISODE 3: BLOOD INHERITANCE**

**SCREENPLAY**

_Dawn. Sun is rising over the French castle. In the inner courtyard servants are seen washing down the limestone under the fountain where Charlotte D'Albret was found drowned in the previous episode. Church bells are heard ringing from the distance to signal the hour. Several French ladies are seen dressed in black, entering a carriage and whispering amongst themselves._

Scene I: The French Court.

_Cesare is still in full armor from the last scene in the previous episode when he returned. His face is covered with small beads of sweat and his eyes are dark and slightly reddened, showing a mix of emotion and exhaustion. His hair is wild and long, and there are stains of soot and dirt. He is standing before the French King and a young, fresh-faced woman (who we can assume is the new queen), who are in full mourning, yet noble attire. _

**CESARE BORGIA**

_(perplexed)_

Your grace I must inquire as to what you mean.

**FRENCH KING**

It is with utmost regret that the state of France has regarded this unfortunate incident as a threat to our future alliances.

**CESARE BORGIA **

_(fighting back fumes)_

A threat? My lord we have returned triumphant from our battle of Marche. The ambassador is more than willing to concede to our terms, I return to find my beloved drowned in an unfortunate accident-

**FRENCH KING**

_(rises to walk over to Cesare)_

An accident of which this court refuses to overlook. We are not ignorant of your Borgia schemes. Yes, we have supported your pillage of Forli in the past, your capture of the Tigress herself Caterina Sforza, and we are eternally…_grateful_ for certain kindnesses on behalf of his Holiness, the Pope Alexander regarding our delicate situation…

_(The French king turns slightly to glance in the direction of the new queen. Now inches from Cesare, he places a reluctant hand on his shoulder. Cesare sneers.)_

**FRENCH KING**

But our relations with the states of Italy have quite extended beyond our capacity and it is with urgency that our forces shall remain in our protection to replenish. France has other interests, and she has earned both the right and the privilege to pursue these. Come now, shall we mourn both the loss of a princess _and_ our friendship in a mere few hours? We truly do not wish enmity between our lands.

**CESARE BORGIA **

_(clenching his jaw)_

No. We wish no enmity at all. France has been…more than kind.

**FRENCH KING**

_(Satisfied, returns to his seat)_

Indeed, and we are most grateful for your valor as Captain of our armies. We would be happy to provide you our utmost services in your time of grief.

**CESARE BORGIA **

That is most gracious of you, my Lord. But I am afraid it will not be necessary.

_Cesare respectfully nods and exits briskly, walking between two guards at the doors to the French court. _


	3. Scene II Nursery in the French Villa

Scene II: Nursery in the French Villa.

_A maiden appears to be returning Baby Louise to her silk bassinet in the background, while Lucrezia stands at the window in the foreground. She glances down and twitches as she sees Cesare storming through the courtyard, clearly headed inside. Looking up from the window she exhales and her lip quivers, but she swallows and juts out her jaw. Her look is unreadable, she appears to be conflicted._

_Footsteps echo through the halls and Cesare enters the room. He has removed his armor. Seeing Lucrezia at the window he pauses, resting a watchful gaze over her before turning his attention to Louise in the bassinet. _

**CESARE BORGIA **

We are leaving France, sis. You must gather your things.

**LUCREZIA BORGIA **

_(Still with her back turned to the window)_

You will not depart for Naples, then?

**CESARE BORGIA **

To apprehend Naples we must have…an army.

**LUCREZIA BORGIA **

_(Turning to face Cesare)_

France has refused to assist the Papal Gonfalnier? What madness is this?

**CESARE BORGIA **

The alliance is broken. France is within right to retract their forces. And if we leave now they will not consider Rome an enemy. So, we must go, my love.

_(Cesare stops his playing with Louise and looks up to face his sister. Lucrezia's gaze appears broken.)_

**CESARE BORGIA **

What is it, sis?

**LUCREZIA BORGIA **

_(Unable to face him)_

I- I was not aware your marriage held such value to the French arms.

**CESARE BORGIA **

_(Seizing her face within his hands, to force her to look up at him)_

Nor I. But the ill fate of my wife is not your fault, dear sister. You have been nothing but kind to her, and compassionate to my daughter, which is more than I could ask knowing our…

_(Cesare trails off and breathes deeply)_

**LUCREZIA BORGIA **

_(Faces down again)_

I fear I have been none of those things, brother. _(Tearing up) _Cesare I –

_(They are interrupted by Cesare's attendant standing in the door frame.)_

**ATTENDANT**

My lord, we are prepared for departure to Rome.

**CESARE BORGIA**

See to it that Senor Da Vinci is accommodated for the journey. _(Turning to face Lucrezia again) _I have ensured he will accompany us.

Would that cheer you, my love?

**LUCREZIA BORGIA **

_(Resigns)_

Yes, brother. I – I'm truly sorry for your loss.

**CESARE BORGIA**

We are not strangers to loss, sis. But we have each other. And there is no one I trust more with my daughter's life, than you. _(Kisses her on the forehead)_

_(Cesare exits, leaving Lucrezia to finish gathering her things. She exhales deeply and clenches her lips again, holding back the secret.)_


	4. Scene III The Road to Rome

Scene III: The Road to Rome.

_Lucrezia and Louise are secured in a carriage while Cesare is mounted upon a horse leading the entourage. Da Vinci approaches the party, but before entering the carriage to ride with Lucrezia, briefly comes over to Cesare's side. _

**CESARE BORGIA**

Senor Da Vinci, it is with great honor we welcome your presence with us on our journey to Rome. My sister is very much bemused by your skill. It cheers her to know you are joining us.

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

It is a pleasure to be in your services, Lord Borgia. Might I express my condolences on your loss, my Lord? How fleeting and unfortunate it is to lose one's companion.

**CESARE BORGIA**

My thanks, Senor Da Vinci. It was a most unfortunate accident.

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

_(Puzzled)_

An accident, my Lord?

**CESARE BORGIA**

Yes, her ladyship stumbled before falling into the fountain.

Regrettably, she could not swim.

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

Ah I see… _(Nearing closer to Cesare's side) _Perhaps I am just a folly old man and I beg your forgiveness should you think me a fool, but you see I was present when they prepared the Lady Charlotte... And there was no water found in the lady's lungs, my Lord.

**CESARE BORGIA**

What are you saying, Senor?

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

_(Hesitant)_

Well you see, my Lord, the Lady could not have drowned without water filling her lungs, it's what happens when the body cannot get air. Therefore… and in no way do I mean to cause you additional pain, my Lord?

**CESARE BORGIA**

Tell me.

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

Her highness was dead before she entered the water. By the inflation of her mouth and the amount of blood in the fountain… it would appear she was poisoned, my Lord.

**CESARE BORGIA**

I was there, I saw the blood. They told me she would have hit her head on the concrete in the fountain?

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

I'm afraid there was no such open wound on her head, my Lord. She sustained only slight bruising.

**CESARE BORGIA**

You are telling me that Lady Charlotte D'Albret was murdered, Senor?

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

I do apologize my Lord… I thought you knew.

_(Cesare looks off towards the French palace, seemingly coming to an understanding of the broken alliance and France's retraction of military support. Clenching his jaw, he returns his gaze to Da Vinci.)_

**CESARE BORGIA**

Senor, I must ask you to keep this information of the utmost confidence.

**LEONARDO DA VINCI**

I should agree, my Lord. I entrust the matter in your hands as your humble servant, sir.

**CESARE BORGIA**

Your discretion is appreciated, Senor Da Vinci.

_(Da Vinci leaves Cesare's side and enters the carriage. We see a glimpse of Lucrezia, sitting across from him through the window of the carriage, mainly her hands folded across her lap. Cesare looks over pensively at her, clearly thinking something, then steadies his horse and rides off to lead the troop away.)_


	5. Scene IV Courtyard of the Military

Scene IV: Rome – Outside. Courtyard of the military – Condottieri quarters.

_Late afternoon, almost sunset. A party of several horses and the carriage with Lucrezia, Louise, Leonardo Da Vinci are seen returning through the streets of Rome, with Cesare at the lead. _

_Gian Paolo Baglioni is seen at the helm of an extensive assembly of other condottieri. He is dressed more formally than in previous seasons, clearing having received a promotion in rank. The other "second sons" are also clothed similarly. They are surrounded by various arms, and onlookers are approaching, mostly dressed in peasant clothing, some are listening and nodding in agreement, others look skeptical. Gian Paolo is addressing the crowd. _

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Our Papal Gonfalnier the Lord Cesare Borgia has commissioned a statewide incentive for every man to find his place in the Italian arms. This will be an exceptional league of men skilled with the sword and clever in the art of war. For every man that enlists, he will be paid handsomely by the Pope of Rome.

**MAN**

Hah! The Pope is too busy paying the costs of his own army!

**OTHER MAN**

How are we to be sure Lord Borgia will not lead us to our deaths as his brother Juan did before?

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Lord Cesare Borgia is not like any leader before him. He is aggressive, he is sound and he is wise and valiant in battle. The French arms knew no leader such like him – and there will be many that follow! But this army will be that of its own country. An Italian nation!

_(Baglioni gestures gallantly with his sword and gains_

_ cheers in return from the crowd)_

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

This is not the time to hesitate my fellow Italians! Join the Italian army now and you will experience the taste of victory!

_(More cheers. Men from the crowd start to come forward and give their names to Baglioni, Vitelli, and Medici, who collect their information and begin gathering their donations of gold, including the men from the outset Eventually the crowd filters out, and the condottieri of second sons remain behind)_

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

You believe that song of praise you sing for Lord Borgia?

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

_(Gathering coins and storing away weaponry)_

Have not our travels proven it to be so, Vitelli?

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

_(Eyeing the fortune before him and the masses exiting into the street)_

Indeed they have. His reputation exceeds him and he lives up to it. Il Valentino is not only armed with greatness, he is feared by thousands.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

You do not find this to our own advantage, my brother?

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

On the contrary… I find it unsettling. _(Lays hold of Baglioni to stop his movements) _He has become too powerful for his own good. With his French arms he commands the whole of Italy and France, with Spain and Naples none too far behind. The Borgia Empire grows every moment, and with it we fall back in the distance.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Has the spectacle of Rome distracted you? Would you prefer to follow in the footsteps of Prospero Colonna, ashes upon the ground on which we march into battle? Your own foolish pride will be your undoing, Vitelli. 'Tis better to fight with a strong man, than against him.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

'Tis better to defeat him, brother. And claim his power as your own.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

You speak without thought.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

What is there to think? Every wall holds a crack, every winepress a ripped seam, and every leader has a weakness. This Borgia monstrosity is no stranger to sin, even if he is the son of the vulgar Pope!

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

And we are not sons of God. We are bastard sons, like our Lord before us, but we have been privileged to be preserved, even if only for a time.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

_(Huffs)_

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

_(Contemplating)_

And yes, our Lord has a weakness. Think brother, why would he commission Italian forces is his French arms were in tow? His return was much earlier than expected – it is clear his alliance with the French has faltered.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

_(Eager)_

Then all the more so is it our time! This is our moment, Gian Paolo! If we do not seize this as our time to strike, then we fall as slaves to the Borgia Empire forever. We, and the whole world with it! Can you not see with your prowess and our numbers we can overthrow this brute?

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

You are wrong if you think I do not see the danger, Vitelli. But a man that does not survive the day cannot live to fight the battle at night. We must keep our senses for a time.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

A time, yes. But when the night nears… we must be ready.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

_(Packing his bags and exiting down the alleyway)_

How would you propose to prepare for such a feat? To turn a man's own army against him will take more than skill of sword and sleight of hand.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

That is why we must employ his most trusted servant… Him.

_(He gestures towards a figure at the end of the alley, which we see as Rufio. Baglioni stops, with Vitelli an inch behind him)_

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Rufio? You are misguided.

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

Is that not the man we seek before us?

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Indeed, that is Rufio, brother. But he is not Lord Borgia's most trusted servant…

_(They continue to approach him, _

_and Rufio awaits in the shadows, as if expecting them.)_

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

_(Nodding in greeting)_

Our former associate.

**RUFIO**

Vitelezzo Vitelli and Gian Paolo Baglioni.

Its been some time since I've had the pleasure.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Likewise. We are told your services for the Gonfalnier keeps you most occupied.

**RUFIO**

A secure station to employment, some might say.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

Indeed.

**RUFIO**

No doubt you would agree, being secure posts to the Lord Borgia's army.

**GIAN PAOLO BAGLIONI**

So you have heard of the commission?

**RUFIO**

A noble task for his condottiere of second sons.

_(Sneering)_

**VITELEZZO VITELLI**

_(Interjecting)_

We would inquire as to your interests of another task, perhaps a means that the condottiere and our Lord Borgia's trusted man might work together, for a common purpose.

**RUFIO**

You mean we're not doing so already?

_(Baglioni and Vitelli glance at each other and smile. Rufio smirks and then we see an overhead shot of him entering into a private room in the alleyway, with Vitelli and Baglioni following behind him.)_


	6. Scene V Interior of the Vatican

Scene V: Rome – Interior of the Vatican. Pope's quarters.

_Alexander rises from behind his desk, stunned, while Cesare stands before him, sharing with him the news from France._

**ALEXANDER**

What do you mean the alliance is foregone?

**CESARE BORGIA**

_(Grimacing)_

They have retracted their arms, father… and their support of Rome and the Borgia Empire, and our conquest of Naples.

**ALEXANDER**

But we are married to France!

**CESARE BORGIA**

Charlotte is dead, Holy Father.

**ALEXANDER**

_(Crossing in silence)_

My son… your precious bride?

**CESARE BORGIA**

_(Reliving)_

She was… _(beginning to say 'killed') _it was an unfortunate accident that claimed our life during the Battle in Marche. Of which we emerged victorious.

**ALEXANDER**

Thank the Lord for that. But both of my children, widowed in the same year. Has the grace of our Savior passed over us my son? I fear it may be.

_(Alexander pensively walks over to the fireplace and begins to examines the relics on the mantelpiece. Cesare follows him, and resting his arm upon his father's shoulder, draws his attention face to face.)_

**CESARE BORGIA**

Holy Father, I promise you I will build us an army that will supersede the support of the French. With this defeat under our belt of Marche, they recognize me as the Papal Gonfalnier, the champion of Rome! Already our condottiere combs the streets of Rome and the Italian states for supporters. We will not let this victory be our last.

**ALEXANDER**

Your misery has made you hardened, my son.

**CESARE BORGIA**

It has made me stronger, Holy Father. I will not allow our family to suffer for this misfortune… _(Pondering)_ including my child.

**ALEXANDER**

_(Turns abruptly to face Cesare)_

Child?

**CESARE BORGIA**

A daughter. She was born some months after our wedding.

Louise D'Albret Borgia.

**ALEXANDER**

_(Elated, embraces Cesare)_

Ah, my son! The Lord is with us. Your child is a blessing to our family, a sign that God has not turned against us fully. Where is our Louise Borgia?

**CESARE BORGIA**

Lucrezia is caring for her and Giovanni together.

_(Looks off, clearly still thinking about something)_

**ALEXANDER**

Well we must continue to allow her that maternal instinct as she mourns her own loss. And meanwhile, we fear our own protection within the walls of the Vatican…

**CESARE BORGIA**

_(Shaken out of his trance, puzzled)_

Father?

_At that moment, Cardinal Todeschini enters the room, followed by two couriers, holding a large book. _

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

My apologies, your Holiness, we received word of the Papal Gonfalnier's return and wished to settle the accounts for the French arms.

**ALEXANDER**

Yes, Cardinal, we would consider the accounts settled. No further entries will be needed at the time.

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

As you wish your Grace. _(To Cesare) _ Welcome home, Lord Borgia.

**CESARE BORGIA**

Thank you… Cardinal.

_Cardinal Todeschini exits._

**CESARE BORGIA**

This place becomes overrun with new Cardinals each day, Father. What purpose does this one serve?

**ALEXANDER**

As we were eluding to, that was Cardinal Antonelli's replacement. It appears Cardinal Antonelli was assassinated.

**CESARE BORGIA**

_(Immediately enflamed with suspicion)_

Assassinated? On whose order?

**ALEXANDER**

Yes, well that is what we are attempting to determine. In your absence, Cardinal Sforza has been investigating the incident, and for the time it would appear Cardinal Adriano de Carneto may be our culprit. In the interim, Cardinal Sforza has seen to it that Cardinal Todeschini takes his place.

**CESARE BORGIA**

Father, can we trust him?

**ALEXANDER**

He continues to prove himself daily… even as we speak, he extends his own support of the expansion of our Borgia name – he's made contacts in the Romagna, in Ferrara, all with plenty of coin to pledge in our favor. But, our concern, ultimately is Cardinal Adriano de Carneto.

**CESARE BORGIA**

What would he stand to gain from killing Antonelli?

**ALEXANDER**

That is what we seek to determine. Now that you have returned, we would enlist your own prowess to speak with Cardinal Sforza on the matter. He has questioned the man – pick his brain, see if anything sparks your interest. Send your manservant to follow any scent he lays on the trail.

**CESARE BORGIA**

Yes, Holy Father.

_(Cesare prepares to exit.)_

**ALEXANDER**

Cesare! One last thing, our envoy tells us that you were paid a visit by Alfonso D'este of Ferrara while in France, is that so?

**CESARE BORGIA**

Indeed, Father. Shortly before our march to Marche he joined the company for a few days I believe.

**ALEXANDER**

Ah, good, Cardinal Todeschini has been true to his word. He seems to believe the Duke would have much to invest in our family. Tell me, did the Duke show any interest in our dear Lucrezia?

**CESARE BORGIA**

Indeed I would presume so. But I'm afraid my newborn child and preparations for battle held all my attentions, Holy Father. If you wish to inquire of the details, you shall have to ask her.

_(Cesare leaves the room, and in the background Alexander strokes his chin pensively, clearly pondering on the meaning in those words.)_


	7. Scene VI Cardinal Todeschini's Quarters

Scene VI: Cardinal Todeschini's quarters – Inside.

_Early evening. A dimly lit room, with several candles set upon a prayer bench. A figure is seen cloaked and kneeling at the bench. Todeschini enters the room, dismissing one manservant, and we see from the bench view that it is Della Rovere kneeling at the bench. He senses Todeschini's presence upon entry. _

**DELLA ROVERE**

You bring news with you, my friend?

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

You will be most pleased to hear it, my Lord.

_(Della Rovere turns to face the Cardinal, rising from his kneeling position.)_

**DELLA ROVERE**

The Papal Gonfalnier has suffered defeat?

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

On the contrary, he emerged victorious – but his victory is his last with aid of the French Army. The Borgia alliance with France has been severed.

**DELLA ROVERE**

_(Delighted)_

So the Borgia Pope loses the states of France and Naples in the same year… this is a sign from our Savior! Pray tell, what quarrel set the Borgia prince off on his heels this time?

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

It appears there was no quarrel between Lord Cesare and the King… but the death of his French wife has made the alliance with France null. Your predictions regarding the French's eagerness to resist the Borgia Empire was well placed, my Lord. They appear to have been chafing at the bit for an opportunity.

**DELLA ROVERE**

Indeed! And yet even I could not predict the reckless ambition of Cesare Borgia to destroy his own alliance by murdering his own wife…

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

_(Uncertain)_

His Lordship did not imply foul play in her death, my Lord? There is word that he found the lady drowned upon his return from victory in Marche.

**DELLA ROVERE**

Don't be naïve, dear Cardinal. The death of their Duke of Naples was regarding as the same, an unfortunate accident. And yet, it was clearly a political maneuver to redeem the Pope's daughter from King Frederigo's entrapment. But for our sake, this gives us just what we need.

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

How so, my Lord?

_(Della Rovere takes a pensive turn about the room, focusing elsewhere as he outlines his plan.)_

**DELLA ROVERE**

Now with the absence of the French Army, Cesare will be forced to build an Italian army, with the goal of unifying the Italian states and representing the papacy.

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

Would that not be to their benefit?

**DELLA ROVERE**

Only if it is supported by his condottiere. But should there be a mutinous spirit amongst them…then his dependency would put him in a most vulnerable state.

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

I see, my Lord.

**DELLA ROVERE**

We must trust our military eyes in this cause. Give them incentive to increase their loyalty to Roman arms and Cesare Borgia, but bide their time. Encourage Alexander to make his conquest of the Italian states, and when his reckless Gonfalnier seeks his triumphant moment – then we attack from within his own military. With his manservant at our bidding, he will be powerless against it.

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

Yes, my Lord. . . Lord Della Rovere?

_(Della Rovere returns his gaze to look directly at the Cardinal again.)_

**CARDINAL TODESCHINI**

Do you really think it possible there was foul play in the death of the French princess? Even with Lord Cesare at battle?

**DELLA ROVERE**

_(Sneering)_

There is always foul play when you are dealing with a Borgia.


	8. Scene VII Nursery in Vanozza's Home

Scene VII: Vanozza's Home – Inside. Children's Nursery.

_The nursery is large, well furnished and brightly lit with candelabras. There are a few of Giovanni's wooden toys strewn on the floor. His old bassinet is in the far corner of the room, and a larger one is in the foreground, clearly fashioned in a newer design. _

_Vanozza and Lucrezia sit at a small table, with Vanozza bouncing baby Louise in her arms as she smiles up at her. Lucrezia holds Giovanni on her lap, who is in his nightclothes and playing with a carved toy in his hand. _

**VANOZZA**

_(Smiling and cooing at Louise)_

My children certainly make beautiful children of their own! Hello, my little darling! Yes? Yes? Aren't you pretty?

**LUCREZIA**

_(Stroking Giovanni's hair)_

Did Giovanni miss me while I was gone, mother?

**VANOZZA**

He asked for his mother many times, my dear. _(Lucrezia smiles) _And for Cesare.

_At the mention of Cesare, Lucrezia's countenance changes to slightly downcast, long enough for Vanozza to look up and notice. _

**VANOZZA**

Where is your brother, Lucrezia? You'd think he would escort his firstborn to meet her grandmother himself.

**LUCREZIA**

_(Sullen)_

He's where he always is, Mother. With my father, planning the destiny of Rome and of our family.

**VANOZZA**

_(Reading Lucrezia's expression)_

You take exception to this, my dear?

**LUCREZIA**

_(Picking up Giovanni to lay him down to bed)_

I have no say in the matter, Mother. I await the destiny they will choose for me next. _(Kissing Giovanni on the forehead) _Goodnight my love.

**VANOZZA**

_(Coming over to Lucrezia, still bouncing Louise in her arms)_

I'm sure your brother has only your best interests in mind, Lucrezia. Being a widow himself now, he understands your pain. Such a tragedy… how is he dealing with the loss?

**LUCREZIA**

You know how strong Cesare is, Mother. He does not let his grief consume him. He occupies his mind with other things.

**VANOZZA**

You are alike in that regard.

_Lucrezia looks over with a caught look, but Vanozza has turned to put Louise down to sleep._

**LUCREZIA **

I must admit I am. Mother – I met a suitor while in France. Lord D'Este from Ferrara.

**VANOZZA**

Yes, your father has made mention of a suitor from Ferrara. He bears the name of your late husband.

**LUCREZIA**

Why am I not surprised that my Father had a hand in his being there?

**VANOZZA**

_(Exasperated)_

Nevermind that, what do you think of him?

**LUCREZIA**

He is kind, Mother. Not… like Alfonso was _(grimacing)… _more noble. He has a great appreciation for art. His inheritance has allowed him to travel all over Italy, Spain, even to the New World. I find him quite interesting… _(Looking down at Giovanni, sleeping peacefully) _If we were to marry, my child would have everything. All the opportunity, the best education, an appreciation of all the arts – just what I want for him.

**VANOZZA**

So you are considering marriage again, my child?

**LUCREZIA**

Perhaps. I do not fear it as I used to. I've learned it to be not as permanent a situation as I have previously thought…

_Vanozza peers closer at Lucrezia._

**VANOZZA**

That could sound quite cold in light of your brother's tragic loss, Lucrezia.

_Again, Lucrezia looks caught, and her own complacence about marriage appears to surprise her. She glances down at her hands a bit shamefully, but Vanozza changes the subject._

**VANOZZA**

Nevertheless, with an inheritance like that it could be to your advantage. And of course it would please your Father greatly.

**LUCREZIA**

In addition to giving him the funds he wants to rebuild the treasury and his Roman arms.

**VANOZZA**

You seem to know much about it.

**LUCREZIA**

Yes, Mother. I have… given it quite a bit of thought.

**VANOZZA**

_(With a hint of relief)_

I can see that. It's clear something has been on your mind, Lucrezia. _(Lucrezia looks up, and Vanozza strokes her face) _But it might be good for you, my dear. With a child to care for, some stability might heal your still wounded heart. And perhaps give you the freedom you wish for.

_Lucrezia nods, hesitant with the weight upon her mind. Vanozza smiles and then turns to put the lights out in the nursery, leaving Lucrezia to think in the dark, with only the pale moonlight casting a glow on her intense gaze.)_


End file.
